


A Matter of State

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Absurd, Humour, Plot What Plot, ah you meant plot holes!, pre-pre-pre-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The good ones help little kittens get off trees safely, and the evil ones... A few words explaining what a good and wonderful man Valkorion was - or perhaps explaining how peculiarly Senya perceives the world. This little scene has about as much sense as the plot of KotFE :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sprawa wagi państwowej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997538) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 



Senya was standing at attention along with a hundred other knights, doing what she was best – or at least very good at – that was suffering silently. Full dress armour had many advantages, but air permeability wasn’t one of them. And neither was temperature control. In other circumstances, she’d just tell herself to close her eyes and think of Zakuul, but because she was on sentry duty, closing eyes was out of the question.

Like every month, she was serving as one of the honour guard when their beloved Emperor, Valkorion, may he live forever, was meeting with his subjects. Which meant the subjects were admiring, throwing flowers under the Emperor’s feet, and sometimes even sobbing, overcame by emotion. His Imperial Majesty was walking down the alley of the royal gardens proudly, sometimes raising his hand graciously to wave in greeting, which usually caused a few people to faint.

The citizens of the Eternal Empire worshipped their sovereign, loved him, admired him, worshipped him... There’s no such thing as too much worship, Senya thought. It was a blessing from the fate – or the Force – that they were ruled by someone so wonderful. And good.

The Emperor was just giving an example of said goodness as he stopped by a little girl who was staring at him, her eyes wide with amazement. There would’ve been nothing inappropriate about that if she was not smacking her lips, chewing on a lollipop. The Emperor kept looking at the child for a while, contemplating the scene. Finally he leaned down, firmly took the lollipop out of the girl’s hand and threw it somewhere towards the nearest hedge.

The child immediately started wailing. The Emperor just continued walking, dignified as ever, paying no attention to her any longer and ignoring her cries, which were slowly reaching registers dangerous to human hearing.

Senya was irritated, but swiftly rebuked herself. The child obviously did not appreciate the Emperor’s kindness, but she was still young. She will learn, Senya though hopefully.

She glanced at the Emperor and sighed inwardly. They were so lucky to have such an extraordinary ruler! Did history know anyone else who would think of the wellbeing of his subjects in such detail, who took care that even the youngest children would not develop tooth decay? Surely not, Senya concluded. And sighed quietly, in awe. What a wonderful man, she thought.

The Emperor was walking down the alley, the crowds were cheering, it was getting unbearably hot inside her armour – an audience like any other. Senya would have probably focused on admiring the Emperor some more, if not for the cat that run across the alley and stopped right in the Emperor’s path. It was small, still just a kitten. And it should not even be there, Senya thought with annoyance.

The Emperor glared at the kitten. Senya was ready to run up to him and get the obstacle out of the way, but the Emperor raised the kitten into the air using the Force, send the animal towards a nearby tree with a small gesture of his imperial hand and set it on a branch. Then he continued walking, ignoring the kitten’s miserable meows.

Senya could not stop herself from sighing again. Not only did their beloved Emperor, the ruler of Zakuul and the whole world – which was one and the same, but sounded better when put that way – took care of random children; he noticed even something as meaningless as a cat! The stupid animal did not appreciate the Emperor’s charity, but Senya knew well what the Emperor intended. Every cat could climb trees, so the blasted kitten just had a perfect occasion to train that skill. And if it was afraid to get down – shame on it, Senya thought, because on Zakuul even cats should know no fear – was there a better opportunity for it to remind itself a cat has nine lives than by jumping off a high tree? No, there wasn’t. But well, she shouldn’t have such high expectations of such a simple creature; those things were beyond its comprehension. It was enough that the Emperor understood it all, and the wellbeing of his subjects was always on his mind.

What a wonderful father he would make, Senya though dreamily. She wondered why he had not married yet. Of course she would never dare to dream he could choose _her_ , because, even if she came from a noble house, she was not worthy of such a great man... No woman was. To think of it, that explained why he had not married. But if he wished to, Senya was ready to help him take care of the future of the dynasty. Any moment, even right now...

“Tirall, His Imperial Majesty is calling you.” The cold voice of the guard’s commander, who was walking right behind the Emperor, came through the speaker in her helmet as soon as the audience was over. “And you’d better hurry, because he mentioned something about a matter of state.”

Senya was about to answer that yes, of course, right away, but the Emperor chose that moment to turn. And then he looked straight at her and smiled. Which caused Senya to blush to the tip of her helmet, because she could think of only one state matter the Emperor might need a simple knight like her for - taking care of the future of the dynasty.

And the Emperor, as if reading her mind, smiled again.


End file.
